Flame
by piggycat350
Summary: When Team Natsu gets ambushed. For the ones he loved, his flames burned bright and brilliant, not unlike a dragon.


Flame

A Fairy Tail fanfic

A sorta companion fic to 'Burn'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.

* * *

He strode towards the battlefield, his sensitive ears picking up on the screams and shouts, his heart thumping when he recognized those belonging to his comrades. He breathed in deeply, feeling the heat in the atmosphere rushing into his lungs.

It was supposed to be a straightforward mission. Team Natsu, with Wendy and Charle, were supposed to escort a businessman to his destination - Buttercup Town. The man had specifically requested for their strongest team and Natsu practically jumped at the opportunity, not even stopping to consider why a simple escort mission required such strength. Lucy had been hesitant, reluctant even, saying how she had a weird tingly feeling about the mission.

He had scoffed.

"_C'mon! Even Charle doesn't feel anything 'bout this! Don't be 'fraid Lucy!" _

His jaw clenched. How he regretted brushing away Lucy's feelings like they were nothing, and now she was injured because of him. Remembering her smile despite her injuries, hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away, the sequence of events rushing into mind.

XXX

Barely halfway through their journey, when they were in the middle of a desert, the carriage carrying the businessman exploded.

_Boom!_

The sound was terrifying and the force of the explosion blasted each of them in different directions. One minute Natsu was joking with Happy and the next thing he knew he was trying to catch his breath, and blood was dripping down his face.

He jumped to his feet, his chest aching, and was immediately on the lookout for his friends. His hearing was almost nonexistent due to the blast and he shook his head, trying the clear the spots dancing in front of his eyes.

His heart thumped an unnaturally fast rhythm when he couldn't find his friends. Before he could take a step forward, there was another blow from behind, knocking him to his knees again. He turned, the look in his eyes enough to kill.

The man smirked, his black coat fluttering in the wind, short spiky green hair standing straight up.

"Salamander. " He drawled almost lazily. "Looks like you guys are way overrated." He cocked his head, red eyes surveying Natsu like one would a bug.

The pink-haired boy got back to his feet with a wince, angry that he had let someone get the better of him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The smirk widened. "Someone who you should be afraid of."

Natsu spat out a globule of blood on the ground, onyx eyes glaring at his opponent. "You'll regret picking a fight with Fairy Tail." He snarled, his fists bursting into flames.

"I'm all fired up."

And he rushed towards his enemy, his hands alight. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The force of his punch was powerful, but the opposing mage dodged it easily.

"Wind Blades!"

Sharp, biting blasts of air were aimed towards Natsu, slicing at his skin. The boy winced, wiping blood away from a cut on his cheek. So the bastard used wind magic. He growled, and pushed his way towards the smirking mage.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Wind Wall!"

The plume of fire dissipated easily when it came into contact with the wind shield. Natsu grounded his teeth in frustration, seeing how long-ranged attacks had no effect on the bastard. So it had to be close combat instead. He bounded towards the guy, fire igniting his feet, giving him the boost he needed as he threw a flame-covered punch through the wall of wind, landing his first successful attack on the guy's abdomen.

The tower of wind disappeared as the mage flew back. He scrambled to his feet just in time to see Natsu jumping from above him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Wind Sword!"

A sharp pain erupted over Natsu's abdomen, and he crumpled onto the floor, flames disappearing. He grimaced, and looked down to see a gaping wound over his abdomen, blood gushing out. He swallowed and glared at the green-haired mage, who had a sword-like item in his hand. The wind mage smirked, and the wind-sword disappeared.

"Tsk, tsk. To think the all-powerful Salamander could fall so easily." He sauntered towards Natsu, who was gasping for breath, and trying not to lose consciousness. Blood was pooling beneath the Fire Dragon Slayer at an alarming rate.

Steel-toed boots stopped right in front of Natsu's face. The pink-haired boy mustered his strength to stare up, darkness already encroaching his vision. There was a snicker. "Sleep, my little dragon." Natsu felt and smelt the mage's fetid, sour breath next to his ear. "Sleep and never wake. And don't worry, your friends would join you very soon."

An image of Lucy appeared. His fist clenched, sand gathering, and using what little strength he has left, he threw it up in the bastard's face.

The guy reeled back, snarling. "You impudent little–" Another sword appeared in his hand, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Farewell, Salamander."

As the sword swung towards him, his ears picked up a shout.

"NATSU!"

And his world went black.

XXX

Lucy had a bad feeling about the mission. Why would a simple escort mission request for the strongest team? But seeing how no one else in her team had no such concerns, she shrugged those bad vibes off and went about with them.

Before the blast went off, Lucy had been chatting with Wendy, teasing the younger girl about how everyone in the guild seems to be pushing her and Romeo together. The blue-haired girl blushed a violent red and denied that anything was going on.

The blast had propelled her apart from the others, throwing her a distant away. Her ears ringing, her eyes pressed shut, she braced herself for impact, and was surprised when none came. Her eyes popped open, eyeing her surroundings in relief.

"Horologium!" She breathed.

"I sensed imminent danger and pushed my way out." His door swung open, allowing the blond to step out. She smiled up at her spirit. "Thank you, Horologium!"

"Please be careful, Miss Lucy." His face remained impassive as always. "Things are not over yet."

"I will." The clock spirit disappeared with a 'poof'. She turned and faced her surroundings, feeling for her keys by her side. Her forehead creased in worry when she couldn't spot her friends in the vicinity. Just then a muffled explosion and huge plume of smoke caught her attention, and she turned and sprinted in the direction.

Natsu.

Her fears were confirmed she spotted a pink blob falling to the ground, unmoving. Her pulse raced when she saw the other figure holding hold a sword, preparing to bring it down, and she picked up her speed.

"NATSU!"

Gasping, she unfurled her whip – her Fleuve d'etoiles extending and wrapping itself around the mage's arm before the sword could reach its intended target. The green-haired mage whipped around, the glare in his face murderous as his sword dissipated in the wind.

"You bitch."

Her whip retracted, ready at her side. She matched his glare, teeth grounding. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my friend."

His glare turned into a condescending smirk when he saw the busty blond. "You think you can defeat me? You little blond bitch. Even the Salamander fell before me." Snicker. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you first before ending the little dragon boy."

Lucy eyed Natsu, fear coursing through her vein when she saw the rapidly gathering pool of blood beneath the pink-haired boy. She blinked back tears, steeling herself.

"Bring it on." Her whip lashed out as she took on a fighting position. "You'll regret messing with Fairy Tail!"

"Wind Blades!"

Lucy dodged backwards – grunting in pain when cuts appeared on her arms and legs – and picked out a key.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!"

"We are! Sand Buster!" A huge plume of sand was blasted towards the mage, negating his wind attack easily.

"A Celestial Mage, eh." He smirked as he put up a wall of wind up against Scorpio's attack.

Lucy ignored his taunts, picking out another key. "Virgo!"

The pink-haired maid appeared with a 'poof'. "No time for your punishment yet, Virgo. Get under him!" Lucy spoke up before the spirit could. Virgo nodded and dove into the ground immediately, and came up from behind the stunned mage, grabbing his hands, and his shield disappeared instantly. Lucy's whip unfurled and wrapped itself around the mage's legs, trapping him effectively.

"You little–!"

"Taurus! Scorpio!"

There was a loud 'MOO' before the bull-like humanoid appeared together with Scorpio. Fighting the exhaustion from calling out numerous spirits, Lucy gasped. "Now!"

A tornado of sand circled up in the air as Taurus leaped through, swinging his axe. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"

The opposing mage grunted and roared as Taurus moved in to attack. "Wind Sphere!"

All the spirits and Lucy were blown back as a huge sphere of wind appeared around the mage, blasting out from him in all directions. Her spirits vanished back as Lucy fell onto the ground, gasping in pain and exhaustion. Before she could pick herself up, there was a sharp pain in her side and a hand grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up in the air.

Choking, she scratched at the hand – to no effect. Black spots were dancing before her eyes and her lungs were burning. Red eyes stared into chocolate brown ones, chuckling maniacally as he choked the life out of the blond. Her hand fell to her side, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Maniacal laughter, then focusing on her last bit of strength–

"GEMINI!"

There was a flash and–

"LOKE!"

"Lion Brilliance!" There was a loud roar, and bright light burst through the darkening skies, temporarily blinding the wind mage. He dropped Lucy, clawing at his eyes in pain.

"Lucy!" The leader of the Zodiac rushed to the celestial mage, together with Gemini-Lucy, gathering the girl up in his arms, staring in horror at the gaping wound in the blond's side. Lucy opened her eyes, her throat burning, and smiled weakly.

"Thanks guys." She pushed herself up, ignoring Loke's protests. Waving his concerns away, she stared determinedly ahead at the enemy who just picked himself up, a furious look on his face. "Loke." The spirit fell silent at his mistress's quiet command. "It's not over yet."

"Gemini." She reached out a hand to her doppelganger. "Lets do that." She turned to Loke, a smile on her lips.

"Loke. Will you help me?"

The Lion spirit stared at his mistress's earnest look, and sighed. "You know I can't deny anything my Princess asks." He stood and adjusted his ring, and ran straight to the mage, keeping him occupied as Lucy prepared for her ultimate spell.

As the two chanted the words for Urano Metria, Lucy felt the burning sensation of the power deep within her, and focused on bring that burst of energy out. Her eyes opened, and saw – with satisfaction – that the enemy was pinned down with one of Loke's attacks, and was now staring at her in horror. Her eyes narrowed – this was for her guild. For Fairy Tail.

For Natsu.

"URANO METRIA!"

The burst of magic erupted from deep within her, and surrounded the stunned mage. As her last vestiges of magic flowed away from her and towards the screaming mage, her spirits disappeared with her magic, and she slumped to the ground – exhausted, but victorious.

XXX

"Princess!" There was an insistent shake of her shoulders. She groaned in pain. "Princess! I'm sorry, but you need to wake up!"

She cracked open an eye, and was met with a pink blur. "Natsu?" She murmured, and shook her head, grimacing at the pain in her throat. Virgo's face came into focus.

"Virgo." She breathed and sat up, yelping when her side flared up in pain. She looked down and saw that her midriff was bandaged up.

"That person must have caught you with an attack when we were all blown back." The pink-haired spirit bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Princess. You have every right to punish me."

Lucy gave a weak laugh. "It's all right, Virgo. No one expected that. And thank you for all your help." Her eyes widened. "Wait, Natsu!" Her head whipped around, spying her friend who was still prone on the floor. She crawled to his side, and cradled his head in her lap, tears stinging her eyes.

"He has been injured grievously." Virgo said. "And he needs medical help. I wrapped up his wounds as best as I could, but…" Her voice trailed off, and Lucy stared at the dried up pool of blood, understanding her unspoken words. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Virgo. I need you to help me find Wendy." The pink-haired spirit gazed at her mistress. "She's around here somewhere. And she's Natsu's only hope. Please." Lucy pleaded, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I understand, Princess. I'll do my best before my magic runs out." The pink-haired spirit disappeared instantly.

The blond looked down at the Fire Dragon Slayer, brushing his hair away from his face gently. She sighed at how pale the normally exuberant boy looks, and how clammy and cold his normally warm body was.

Natsu wasn't meant to be like this. It wasn't him. Tears dripped onto his face, and Lucy brushed them away.

"Natsu." She whispered. "Please wake up. Please. You can't leave me. You can't leave us. Please."

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, holding onto Natsu, when she felt her keys tingle. She looked down, a small frown. Virgo's own magic had ran out and returned to the celestial plane. Anxiety gripped her heart, wondering if–

"NATSUUU! LUUUCY!"

Her heart lifted as Happy dropped next to them, with Wendy landing gracefully besides them. The celestial mage had never felt so grateful.

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san!"

The usually neat and tidy Sky Sorceress had smudges all over her face and her clothes were disheveled. Lucy noticed that there was a nasty gash on her forehead as she bent over the older Dragon Slayer in concentration, using her healing magic over him.

"What happened to you guys?"

Happy spoke up. "I found Wendy after the explosion, fighting this very powerful, and ugly mage who used creepy shadow magic. He tried to kill me and Wendy!" His whiskers quivered at the memory. "But Wendy managed to beat him off! We were trying to find Charle and the others, but then the maid showed up, saying that Natsu… Natsu…" The blue exceed blinked, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he stared at his foster father.

"Luucccy. Is Natsu going to be okay?" The blond picked the cat up, her own tears falling on his fur. She sniffed and smiled. "Of course! He's Natsu after all!"

"Aye!" Happy perked up slightly and they fell silent as they observed the healing process.

Relief flooded her when Lucy saw pink returning to the dragon slayer's cheeks. Wendy sat back on her heels, wiping a hand across her brow, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Natsu-san's going to be fine." Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and Happy immediately ran to the boy's side. The younger girl looked at Lucy, a frown on her face. "Lucy-san, you looked injured as well. Let me help."

The older girl brushed her hands away. "It's okay, Wendy. You need to conserve your energy."

"But–" A loud explosion shook the ground, and the small group huddled together as the vibrations slowly stopped. They looked up in worry.

"Happy. Wendy." The two looked up. "You guys need to go find the others first. I'll wait here with Natsu and come find you guys as soon as possible." Happy and Wendy exchanged looks.

Lucy smiled. "We'll be fine. You guys need to get going."

Before flying off, Happy turned. "Take care of Natsu 'kay, Lucy?"

"You know I will." A grin and they were off in the skies.

Lucy turned back to the resting dragon slayer and took him by the shoulders. "C'mon Natsu!" She shook him "Wake up now. Please." Another insistent shake. "You can't be sleeping now. Your friends need your help! Natsu!"

A soft groan escaped from his lips.

"Natsu. Wake up. Now!"

"Geez, Lucy." The boy groaned. "You're noisy." He cracked an eye open.

Lucy could have keeled over in relief. Instead, she gave him a slap across the cheek. The boy sat up immediately.

"Ow! What was that for!" Then he blinked. "Waitaminute." He looked around, a snarl on his face. "Where's that cocky bastard! I'm gonna punch him to a– Woah!"

Lucy had thrown herself at him, tackling him in a tight embrace. He brought his hands up (hesistently, given how she was always calling him a 'pervert') around her, somewhat confused.

"Er… Lucy? What's the matter?"

"You idiot!" She disentangled herself, thumping her fist half-heartedly on his chest. "You went and got yourself so injured that I thought…" She shook and head and sniffed. Natsu felt guilt washing over him when he saw her red-rimmed eyes and disheveled appearance. Then his eyes caught sight of her bandaged midriff and bruised throat and heat rolled over him in waves.

"What happened to you, Lucy?! Who did this! Is it that bastard?!" He growled, anger coursing through his veins. Lucy gave a weak smile and waved his concerns away.

"It's okay. I've taken care of him." There was no denying the pride in her voice. Natsu swallowed hard, and eyed the girl. He reached out a hand and brushed the side of her neck. The blond winced. And all Natsu wanted to do was to punch something, hard.

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"What for silly?" Cool hands reached out and guided his gaze back at her. She smiled, and his pulse spiked. "It's okay Natsu. You've always protected me. So sometimes, let me take care of you too." Pink bloomed in her cheeks, and all Natsu wanted to do was to grab her close and–

He gulped and shook away the weird, pervy thoughts.

"Anyway." Lucy stood, pulling him up as she did so. "We need to get going. The others are out there fighting and we need to go help. So c'mon!" She tugged at his hand, and frowned when he didn't move.

"No."

Her frown deepened. "No? Wh–"

"_I'll_ go. You need to stay and rest." Natsu stared at the girl. "You've done enough. You're injured and you need to rest."

"No." The girl crossed her arms, a look of defiance on her face. "I'm not going to sit back and watch my friends risk their lives without lifting a finger!"

He wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. "Lucy! Y–"

"Natsu. Listen." The fire mage look at the girl, exasperated. "I'm part of Fairy Tail too. And I can be as stubborn as you. Besides." She paused. "I don't wanna run away by myself. I'd rather be with everyone." She looked down, her lower lip quivering.

Silence.

Natsu let out a soft breath. "Fine." Lucy grinned. His eyes narrowed. "But you stay behind me and if I tell you to run," Her mouth opened, about to protest, but he continued. "You run. I don't want to have to worry 'bout your safety too."

She pouted. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can take care of yourself…" _But just let me take care of you too._ He bit back his unspoken words, choosing to move forwards instead. "Anyway. Just watch out, 'kay." He could feel her smile behind his back, and his resolve to protect the girl strengthened.

XXX

As he stood surveying the destruction in front of him, her soft hand slipped into his. He turned and was greeted with a smiling Lucy. She tugged at his hand. "C'mon. It's gonna be okay. If we're together, we can do anything."

A reluctant grin tugged at his lips. He turned back, seeing Erza and Gray doing a combined attack, and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the fight.

"I'm all fired up!"

And the two partners jumped into the battlefield.

* * *

a/n: this was done as a sorta companion fic to [Burn]. Look it up if you wanna ;)

This is a two-parter 'cos its just waaay too long for a one-shot.

I hate it when Lucy loses 'cos she's way better than that, and I thought why not have her save Natsu for once instead? Natsu's kinda slightly more grown-up here and I was afraid it might make him too out of character. And I kinda suck at writing action scenes soooo...

Pls leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
